


Memories of War

by noahwastaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahwastaken/pseuds/noahwastaken
Summary: "WE CANT WIN THIS FIGHT LIKE THIS!"
Kudos: 3





	Memories of War

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Minecraft Universe (not the SMP) but they are real people.
> 
> TW⚠️ Mentions of fights and death. Blood and gore  
> Angst

"Dream! Come back here! WE CANT WIN THIS FIGHT LIKE THIS!" nick screamed over the battlefield. Dream turned around and looked at his friend. Blood was splattered all over Nicks white shirt. Dream felt a sharp pain in his calf as an arrow pierced into his flesh. He screamed and started running towards his friend, as fast as he could.

Several arrows were fired at him, but luckily they all missed his body. The moment he reached his friend, a second arrow hit him in the back, making him scream loudly. Nick pulled up his shield trying to protect his bleeding friend. Nick picked up Dream and started running towards their bunker.

As they arrived, he laid Dream onto the bed, to take care of his wounds. "Okay clay... this will hurt a bit. Ready? 1. 2. 3.".  
As the countdown ended, nick pulled out both of the arrows, making blood pool out of Dreams wounds. The blonde man screamed in pain. Nick took out some bandages and put them around clays back and his leg.

"I need to get back out there. My people are dying. Get George. He will help me" Dream said, grabbing his sword and running back onto the battlefield. Nick looked at him confused, yet he grabbed his sword and his axe and ran after him. Dream ran and ran, slaughtering everyone who crossed his way. Karl ran up to him, trying to strike at him. His attack was cut short, by a sword slitting his throat. Blood flowed down his neck as tears filled his eyes.

"KARL! NOOO" nick screamed, seeing his loved one fall onto the ground gasping for air. He dropped his sword, laying his hands on Karls throat, trying to stop the blood flow. "HE WAS OUR FRIEND! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Nick screamed at clay, tears flowing down his face.  
"He tried to strike me down. I had to stop him" the king answered with a monotone voice. He didn't even look back at his friend as he walked away, ready to kill more people.

"Come on George, lets fuck those bitches up" he whispered, tightening the grip on his sword and running towards a group of people. He wasn't the only one attacking this last group of people. Wilbur, Tommy and Techno also stormed towards them. Striking down the people in his way, he slowly worked his way towards Tubbo and Eret. As Dream cut off the last persons head, he looked at the two men, trying to shield themselfs.

"Look at you. Being scared of death. George, do you want to kill them or should I?" Clay asked, looking beside him. _"You should kill them. They betrayed you. They will pay the consequences"_ George whispered. Dream smiled, kicking away Erets' sword. The tip of his sword tilted the mans head up. Eret was scared. Of course he was. He was about to die. But his death wasn't the thing that made him sad. He would do anything for his nation. It was the fact that Tubbo would be killed too. Maybe Dream wouldn't dare to kill him.

The rest of Dreams nation assembled around the two boys. "Say goodbye eret. You won't see another day" clay said, pushing his sword forward, piercing through the dark haired man. Gasps for air could be heard, as his body collapsed to the floor. Tubbo screamed, watching his friend die. He knew what was coming. He was scared.

Niki and Wilbur looked at each other and nodded. Niki walked towards Dream and put her hand on his shoulder. "He is only a kid. He doesn't know what he did wrong. Please... spare his life" Niki asked her ruler. The blonde haired man, slowly turned his head towards her, an evil smile on his lips. "Everyone knows what they were doing. Everyone deserves to die".

As those words left his he swung his sword and decapitated the young boy. His body fell to the ground, shortly after his head smacked onto the ground. Niki flinched as the boy was killed, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Lets go into the light, George" Dream said, right after he turned around and started walking.  
"Dream! Thats enough. You did it. We won the war. We have lost many people. We have lost friends. We have lost family. It's enough" nick said, walking home besides his friend and king.  
"Yes we did win. We won, and George helped us, and he was super cool doing so, everything is good and everyone i ever loved is alive" dream said, looking at Nick.  
"That's enough Dream! YOU CANT JUST DENY, WHAT YOU DID TO GEORGE!" Niki yelled, making Dream stop walking. He slowly turned around looking at her, his emerald green eyes shining in the sunlight.  
"She is right Dream. You need to remember." Wilbur and Tommy said, looking into his eyes. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU" Dream yelled, covering his ears with his hands.

His hands were torn down by the man standing in front of him. "You need to accept it. George is dead! YOU KILLED HIM 2 DAYS AGO" techno yelled, making dream shed some tears. Techno loosened his grip and walked away. Dream collapsed onto the floor.  
"I know that. I KNOW I KILLED HIM. But this is our story. I just wanted him to be happy. I wanted us to be happy and build a nation, where people would be happy. We wanted to create a community where people felt safe" Dream said, pain in his voice. "You did this to yourself. You need to live with the consequences" Tommy said, leaving his ruler alone. Alone, crying, in pain.  
He did kill George. They were fighting about something stupid and Dreams body was filled with rage. He grabbed his sword and stabbed his friend in the stomach, pulling the sword down. As he pulled it out, blood streamed out of the smaller boys' body. Dream ran out of the room and left his friend to die.

"George... i hope you hear this. I didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry" dream said, tears still flowing down his face.

"I know you are sorry" a familiar British voice whispered into his ear."


End file.
